Double Trouble
by Conquering Angels
Summary: The movie " the Parent Trap" McLeod's style
1. Prologe

_Tess Ryan stormed into the Wigal homestead bedroom in which she shared with her husband nick Ryan. she pulled out her suitcase from under the bed and started to shove her cloths and possions into the bags when nick came in after her when he saw what she was doing he wanted to put a stop to this straight away_

_"What the hell do you think you are doing Tess?"_

_"what the hell does it look like, I have had it, with this place, the country and YOU, im taking Hannah and Anna and leaving, you will never see us again"_

_"What you can not take my children and leave, tess" _

_"Fine choose one" _

_"What"_

_"chose either haannah or Anna to stay with you and I will go, with the other child" _

_"You don't really except me to choose between my daughters, Tess" _

_"Well, you will have to im leaving this place with one or both of my _

_Daughters nick"_

_"Fine, I take....... Hannah"_

_"Fine, im getting Anna's stuff and we will be out of hear, don't expect_

_ To see us again"_

_"Fine, but at least let me say good buy to Anna seeing _

_As I will never see her again"_

_"Make it fast I have to go to drovers, to see Claire" _

_Nick goes to Anna and Hannah's room where she is sitting_

_ Up on her bed._

_"hey, sweetie"_

_She smiles up at him and lifts up her hands to him indicating that_

_ She wants a hug, nick starts to get tears in his eyes as her knows_

_ that this my be the last time in his life that he will get to hold his daughter, Anna grace Ryan but he is sore that tess will change it to either McLeod or Silverman. he brings himself out of his day dream, putting Anna back down he picks up two of her bags and then picks up Anna again and takes her out to were tess is just coming back inside after putting her stuff in her little orange vw. _

_She is hold ing hananna. Nick was confused as to why Tess was holding her other daughter. Tess then walks out of the door to the wigal homestead for was may very well have been the last time in her life. When she got to her car she puts Hannah in one of the two car seets she had put in the car. Nick then comes out with Anna and puts her into her seat. _

_"Tess, if we each are having one child, then why you do have both Hannah and Anna with you"_

_"Nick, im taking Hannah to drovers I got to pick up some last things for _

_Anna and Hannah. Plus Hannah is staying over with Claire because Claire _

_Hasn't seen her nieces in a few weeks._

_With that Tess got in her car and drove out of the wigal driveway for a the lat time in a long long long tome_

_After she had finished at droves she and Anna had left. nick had got on his bike and drove through the back drovers fields to the spot where he could see tess and his daughter Anna drive out of his life forever..... Or so he thought. _


	2. 11 years & 9 months later

_11 years and 9 months later. _

Anna Silverman got of the coach bus that had stopped at the desternation: Counrty Horse Ridding School for girls. In Adelaide her home for the next 8 weeks

She went to a pile of bags, and found her after a little while but when she was about to pull if off the pile, a number of other bags got through on top of hers. She sighed how was she going to get it out of hear.

"How on earth am I going to get my bag now" she asked her self

"New around hear: a voice said from behinder

Anna jumped around to face this girl

"How could you tell?"

"well, people would get their bags before they get through onto the pile"

"Thanks for the advice, im Anna Silverman"

"Amy Clements"

A few moments later a Ute pulled up and out got a girl. With a very big guy. Got out as well

"Right Hannah let review your dad list"

"Sure"

" sun bloke

writing paper

lip barm

daily lists of foods

And pictures of your fav uncial, aunty, dad, horse. cousin, and grandfather"

"Check, check, check, check. And check"

"" Alright very funny Han, see you in 8 weeks"

"yeah and then I can bet you in every race, I can including the cross country"

"Maybe, but see im you can find someone who can bet you in it"

"Hay, Amy have you ever don the cross country race before"

"Sorry Anna haven't, maybe you can find someone who can race it.

"Maybe"

And they all walked off in different directions not relising that very soon that both Hannah and Anna's lives would never be the same again


	3. Isolation

Later in the day Anna and Amy we coming back from an activity when Cate, announced

"If any one would like to give the cross country race a go tomorrow then sign up now and be back hear 9am"

"I'll give it a go" said Anna

"so will I" said Hannah

After signing up Anna and Amy went to a place to sit down and get to know each other

"So any, how old are you?"

"I will be 12 on 3 may next year, how bout you"

"12, November this year"

"Cool, so do you have any broths or sisters"

"no, but I wish I did though"

"yeah me too, but the guy my mum is marring he has a daughter form a privacies marriage"

"Cool, have you met her"

"No, but maybe soon, problem after camp"

"What's your mum's name?"

"Sally, Clements, you"

"Tess, Silverman"

_The next day at the cross country _

"right the two girls who have signed up could you please come hear"

Anna and Hannah came up

"Right we have Anna Silverman and Hannah Ryan competing, have you girls ever done this before, Anna"

"Once or twice at a rodeo when I was in the country"

"Hannah"

"All the time"

"Right lets go on with it"

Both girls race very well and in the end it was a tie according to cate, but neither Anna nor Hannah agreed with cate

They were both arguing and cate was trying to get them to stop

"Anna, Hannah. Hannah, Anna, girls"

"What" they both said at the same and turned around at the same time

People gasped

"What" Anna Said?

"Don't you see it?"

"See what"

"The resplendence between us"

"Well let me see, I can ride better that you or I can look better than you"

"That's it" as the girls started to fight

"GIRLS, ISOLATION CABEN"

"Fine, fine" and both the girls went their separate ways to collect their belongings this was going to be a long 8 weeks


	4. The McLeod Twins

Hours later Anna and Hannah were in the isolation cabin when sudden a strong wind picked up and Anna raced over to the other side of the room to help Hannah. To get the window closed. The managed to that

"Thanks" said Hannah

"No problem" said Anna

For a few seconds both girls did not know what to do it was an orqued silence. After a while Anna talked

"Are any of your photo ruined"

"not really, only a bit damp"

Anna picked up a photo it was of Alex, nick and Claire

"Where was this taken?"

"Oh on my auntie's property, Drovers run, it's of my dad, my uncial Alex, and Aunty Claire"

"Alex and Claire- they married"

" no, I wish when I get back im going to made it my mission to get them together, but I am so clad my aunty didn't marry her boyfriend a guy named peter, found out he was already married but in the end she had my cousin, a girl charlotte prudence McLeod"

"Why was she named charlotte?"

"My aunty said that she named her daughter after, my mum"

"So Claire is your mum's sister whose middle name was charlotte"

"Yeah why"

"Because my mum said that she has a nice who is named charlotte, after her"

"This is really confusing"

"Tell me about it, so Hannah what is your mum like"

"I don't know, I don't remember her, se split with my dad when I was a baby, what's your like"

"She runs her own cafe in melerborne, what's your dad like"

"He is like my best friend we do everything together, well nearly everything, what's your like"

"I don't know, I never met him, I think he left my mum or my mum left him, not sure, so Hannah how old are you"

"I'll be 12 on November 12"

"so will I, this is freaky"

"why"

"well because I only have a mother, and you only have a father and were both born on November 12, I only have a half picture of my father, you probly have a whole one"

Actually, I only have half a photo to but mines torn right down the middle"

"Same with me mine tarn right down the middle"

"This is scary"

"tell me about it"

Hannah went to her chest at the end of the bed

"What are you doing?"

"This is my photo of my mum"

Anna went to a draw and pulled out a picture

"This is of my dad, on 3 we will show then to each other"

"One, two, three"

The girls showed the photos to each other: the fitted together

"That's my mum"

"that my dad"

"So if were both born on November 12 and my mum, is your mum and your dad is my dad then were like sisters"

"Anna were twins"

"The McLeod Twins"


	5. the family

_**Later that day in bed **_

"what's, mum like Anna?"

"well han she is so nice she is always helping me with stuff, we do everything together, she is like my best friend, all my friends like her and we all hang out in the cafe after school, along with Simon and bryony"

"Who are they?"

" they are mums best friends from when she was in tafe, the all did a hospitably degree together, and mum went out with Simon a few times but then one day while mum was at drovers Simon and bryony turned up and told mum that they had done it"

"Done what"

"Well if you let me continue"

"Sorry"

"any way they had leased a cafe it was all a dream of there's to own a cafe together, so in the end mum turned them down and stayed with Claire on drovers"

"Right"

"What's dad like Hannah"

" well he is so nice he's not as big as Alex but he walks with a limp, it was from a ridding accident when he was 12 I think and Alex was 15"

"What Happened?"

" well Alex and dad were keen to go in rodeos, and this one was up north no way would granddad let them go, no way in hell, so one day they took dads care and drove up themselves, and of course granddad did not know a thing about this, so the forged his signature on the permission papers, so a few days later, and after they had both one a few events, Alex suggested to dad that if he is so good why don't he have a go on the bull. So dad thought why not he started to put on the armor, but Alex said do it with out the armor"

"No way"

"way, so dad didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Alex so he did it with out armor, he fell and the bull crushed him, there was so much blood, Alex thought that he had killed his little brother, he ran he was so scared, and final when he same to the hospital, he sat down and weighted and when granddad and grandma who I say is pure evil, turned up he they walked straight passed Alex and asked the nurse where there son was"

"How do you know all this?"

" um, Alex told me, I found him outside staring at the stars one night looking sad and I asked him what was wrong and he went into this big story, no weight that was another time, that story was when he confessed his love for Claire"

"No way, tell, please"

"ok, one night a few years before we were born, Alex was getting Claire to help with his home bear testing, any way that had both drunk a lot when Alex said that he loves Claire, she didn't made anything of it at the time but I think she started to fell a bit more for him and he started to feel a bit more for her, so I was going to make it my mission to get them together when camp is over. Wait our mission to get them together,"

"Are there any other people on drovers, besides Claire?"

"of course, the is Kate, Jodi and Meg used to love there, but she lives in melerbourne"

"Do you have any photos of everyone at drovers at one point or another?"

"Sure"

"Can I see them?"

Hannah went to her drew and got a photo out.

" that; s every one but Kate and stevie, but the lady standing p is meg she lives in melerbourne at the moment and the one right in the middle in the while top, is Becky she left to go live with her boyfriend"

" "And this is stevie; I don't have one of Kate"

"Wow drovers run, I can't wait to make it home, with you alwell soon"

"Yeah one day soon we will be a family together again, you, me, mum, dad, Claire, and Alex, in big happy family"


	6. A Brillant Idea

_The next morning at breakfast_

"Ok Anna if we are going to switch places then you needs to know about people who will believe you is me"

"Right"

"Ok first we have a picture of dad"

"Ok, I call him dad right?"

"Of course, next we had Alex"

"Ok, I call him?"

"call him Alex, just pretend he is not family, just someone who is around all the time and is really annoying, now this is Claire, you call her aunty Claire"

"Now Jodi, call her jodis"

"Now stevie, you call her stevie"

"Like I told you before I don't have a picture of Kate, but I do have Meg, now she is living in melerbourne but she might come up to stay"

"Hannah what about charlotte, doesn't she hang out with you"

"Not when I can avoid it, she is busy studding from home for school, she is grounded by Claire, and she spends the weekends with her sisters and dad"

"What"

"Charlotte's father lives in fisher, with his two daughters, his wife left him years ago"

"right, any one else I should know about"

"Um, yeah, Dave the vet, Grandpa Harry and his wife sandera, step grandmother but I can they can wait these ones are the most important"

"Let get this plan worked out"


	7. Good Luck

_6 weeks later the last day of camp. _

"I'm going to miss you so much Anna" Hannah said with tears in her eyes

"I'm going to miss you two Hannah," Anna said wiping the tears out of her eyes

"the last two months hear and in my life have been amazing, I mean I have always wanted a sister and to find I have have one but a twin as well"

"I know how you feel, but we will be together real soon, just as long as know one can find out about the plan"

"What if they do Anna?"

"Then we will deal with it, but remember you are going to find out about why mum and dad got together"

"And you are going to find out why they broke up"

"But remember the lets say side project of Claire and Alex, if you need any information, ring me"

"Sure"

Just then a cate came over the loud speaker

"Anna Silverman, your cars hear"

"That's you Han, just remember I love you Hannah I really love you"

"I love you two Anna, when do you leave"

"Not for an hour"

"Anna Silverman, hurry up please"

"I better go"

"I'll see you when I see you and I will call you in a day"

And as Hannah ran over to the car pretending to be Anna Silverman. While in the car both Anna and Hannah wisped at the same time in different places

"Good luck"


	8. Hannah meets her mum

Hannah was on the place to Melerbourne. She had been on it for a few hours. She had tried to get some sleep but she had failed. She had kept thinking

_What if my mum doesn't like me?_

_What is she can tell that I am not Anna? _

_What if she doesn't want to tell me about my dad? _

_What is she finds out and doesn't want me there? _

_What if. _

She told her self stop worrying about what ifs. She would deal with them only and if they came up. In the end sleep got her, but she only slept for about an hour when a person woke her up and told her that they would be landing in about 10 minutes.

After the plane landed ' Anna' went to wait for he bags. After being there for about 15 minutes her bags came around about time she mumbled to her self.

She looked around for her mum. But couldn't see her. After about 5 minutes of looking she sighed and gave up. She looked in her walled and saw that she had enough money for something to eat. When she stood up something caught her eye" her mum.

Tess was wearing a longish floral skirt with a black top and sandals. Her golden hair half pined up and the other half, hanging down around her shoulders. The photo she had on her mothers wedding day was nothing like what she was looking at. Her mother was buitful.

She forgot about the money and put it down. Tess spotted Anna and ran straight towards her

"ANNA" she yelled

Hannah ran towards her also

"MUM" Hannah yelled back.

Hannah ran straight into her mothers open arms. As soon as she was there Tess closed them and spun her around.

"My darling I missed you so much"

"I missed you too"

"It feels like forever"

"You have no idea"

By the time Tess let go Hannah was crying

"What's wrong Anna" tess asked with concern in her voice

" nothing, nothing is wrong its just that I missed you so much mum, I never have been away from you for so long and now that iv am back I don't ever what to leave for that long again"

"Sweetie, I would never to that to you, I love you so much"

"I love you too mum"

And with Tess and hanannah/anna left to go to the cafe to be Simon and bryony were. She hoped so much that they would think that she was Anna Silverman, because if they didn't she was in trouble


	9. Anna meets her dad

Anna had weighted for bit over 1 hour when a Ute pulled up and cate announced over the speaker "Hannah Ryan"

_Hear goes nothing she thought to her self _

She walked over to were the car was and sure enough out got her father: Nick Ryan

Nick was wearing an old pair of faded jeans, a short sleeve shirt, old boots and a good old farmers had

"Dad" Anna yelled and ran over to him dropping her bag along the way

"hey kiddo" he told her swinging her off the ground which made her laugh.

"I missed you"

"I missed you two, eight weeks is too long, it feels like forever"

"I know what you mean"

"Well let's get this stuff in the car and let's go"

Anna went back and got her bag, nick put it in the back of his Ute and they both got in, and started the long drive home.

In the car

"Solikeiwassayingbeforei..."

"Hannah slow down we have got a few hours to get home yet, so why don't you talk at normal pace"

"ok ok, so like I was saying before.... thanks now you made me loose track of what I was saying dad"

"sorry Han, and by the way thanks for all the letters, you sent"

"What, sorry we meant to write dad"

"We"

"Yeah, a girl I met came really close practically like sisters dad"

"Why do you keep saying dad at the end of every sentence"

"sorry, I didn't relies I was doing it dad"

"You want to know the real reason of why I was calling you dad"

"Because you missed me so much"

" that, and also at the camp I met a girl who didn't have a father, I mean she did once but he and her mother split up a long time ago, and she got really sad after someone talked about their father and how cool he was, she burst into tears, and said that basically a girls father is someone who can not be replaced in their life, that there is a whole day devoted to dads, and like a babies first words are like ' dada' ant they"

"so let me get this straight, you miss being able to call me dad"

"I really have dad"

"Right we one stop before we go home"

"Were"

"Drovers run"

"Yes"

"Now you are starting to sound like your old self"

About 5 minutes later they pulled up in front of the drovers run homestead, and they both got out. Roy came out of the house and started barking

"hey Roy" Anna said

He still kept barking

"what's the matter with you boy, it Hannah" nick said

"I smell like came that's all"

"Right" as nick walked off into the house

_Right time to find me Claire and Alex Anna thought to her self but were: the stables_

Anna walked over to the stables she quietly walked in a bit. But what was in there shocked her a lot....

**CLAIRE AND ALEX WERE MAKING OUT**

She quickly left and when back to the car, where she searched around for her digital camera. She went back to the stables, and took a photo, then disided to talk

"can't say much for my welcoming committee" Anna said

At the sound of her voice they broke apart, and Anna took a photo

" Hannah, your home" exclaimed Alex, and Claire at the same time

"yeah, and I got some good photos too"

"What" Claire said sounding a bit more alert

"yeah, nice photos of the two of you making out"

"We WERE NOT making out Hannah" Alex told her

"right, so that why your tops are opened and why Aunty Claire that yours is not done up right"

with that she took of out of the staples, as Alex was about 5 seconds after her and Claire was about 10 after Alex, Han screamed as she was running away was Alex and Claire. Nick, Jodi, Kate, and stevie all came running out of the house only to find Hannah being chased by Alex and Claire

She got up to Jodi, stevie and nick"save me" she said to them

"Why" nick asked

"she had got a few.... inserting photos with her" Alex told them

"Of camp" asked Kate

"No, that's just boring, but the inserting photos I got were of those two making out"

"WHAT" nick, stevie, Jodi and Kate said at once

"Can we see" Jodi and stevie asked at the same time

"if you save me now" as Alex and Claire were coming for her

" the Ute" Kate said as the 4 of them piled into nicks Ute looking the doors, and started the engine and took off for the back fields of drovers run

"She is lying nick" Alex and Claire said at the same time to try and defend them selves

" right so that is why your shirts are on the wrong way then, or why Claire you look a bit flushed" nick said smirking and took of for the house leaving a speechless Claire and Alex there to plot there revenge on a Miss Hannah Ryan.


	10. Stevie finds out

A few hours later Anna, Stevie, Jodi and Kate returned Anna under the protection of Stevie. Was walking passed the study when she heard nick on the phone. She stopped and listened.

_Nick on the phone_

"I no sally, it's just that Hannah got back from camp today, and that I want to have some time with her before I drop this bombshell. I no but Hannah has had me all her life, and I always tell her that she is the only girl in my life, and now to her this will be a bombshell when I tell her that I am dating someone, let alone marring her. she has always had this dream that I would reunite with her mother and we would be a family again, and it could go bad, and also the fact that you have a daughter, ok I will see you tomorrow sally, I love you too, ok bye Sal"

Anna ran out of the house and straight to the cottage where Stevie was, she was banging on the door. Stevie came to it and was about to give whoever it was a good talking to. But when she opened it she saw that it was Anna and she had big red puffy eyes. It had been obverse that Anna had been crying

"Hannah what's wrong"

"can I stay hear for a bit"

"you know you can, come in"

Anna came in and sat down on the lounge with Stevie

"Now Han tell me what's wrong"

"Does dad have a girlfriend?"

"Hannah..."

"He does doesn't he"

"Hannah, what's gotten into you, you are never like this"

"I can change can I?"

"I guess, but do you want to tell me what's going on Han"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like why Roy never comes near you or why you get so upset that your dad has a girlfriend"

"Stevie I told you I changed a lot over the camp"

"Ok but if I didn't know any better I say it almost like you were, forget it its impossible"

"almost as if I were who Stevie" Anna asked while whipping tears out of her eyes

"Know body, forget it"

"Almost if I were Anna"

"You know about Anna"

"I am Anna"

"What"

"Hannah and I met at camp and we discovered that we were twins, and I wanted to know dad and Hannah wanted to know mum so we decided to switch places, so that we could try and get mum and dad back together as well as Alex and Claire, but know that dad has a girlfriend it has changed every thing"

"Anna, it's really you"

"Yep. Please don't tell dad, it will ruin everything"

"Ill be in on the little plan"

"Thanks"

"No problem, I really want to get nick and Tess back together again"

"How do you know mum"

" well when charlotte was a baby I first came hear, as an old friend of you mums, your mum hated me, and then after a while we became friends, she married you dad and then had you and Hannah, and then one day she just upped and left and I never heard from her since. It broke your dad heart as well as claries. Your dad never got over it"

"He has now since he is seeing sally"

"Um Anna, I don't know if I should tell you this"

"Tell me please"

"Well you dad in not seeing her, he is marring her"

"What"

"im sorry Anna, but is there anything I can do"

"Help me break up dad and sally"


	11. The Fight

After what Stevie had told Anna. Anna had fallen asleep and Stevie didn't want to wake her so he put Anna to bed in the 2nd bedroom and went and found nick and told him that ' Hannah had fallen asleep and that she didn't want to wake her so she would just spend the night with Stevie. Nick agreed and said bye to people and left to go home to Wigal, with no Alex. Surprise surprise. But what he didn't know is that tomorrow the games would begin.

_The next day. _

Anna woke around 5am. The sun was shining. And she had a clearer head. She heard Stevie in the kiction. She got up.

"morning" she said when she go into the kiction

"Morning Anna"

"Stevie"

"What"

"My names Hannah"

"sorry but you look like a Anna"

"Just don't slip up"

"Ok, but the plan"

"Yeah how are we going to see this work?"

"Ok, for a fact I know that sally is going to be at Wigal at about 10"

"4 hours from now"

"Yep, so you can have the house that Hannah has when she is over hear, Oscar"

"Oscar, the big white one"

"Yep"

"Stevie I haven't ridden a horse like that before"

" ok, well then you can come with me when I give you the tour, but really im going to say is an welcome home ride, and then you say when we are back that you are going to ride back to Wigal"

"By my self"

" no I will come with you but know one can know, so anyway when you get to Wigal you see your dad and sally together, you get all pissed off like with me, last night and turn around and get back on the horse and ride back toward drovers, at that time everyone will be in the yards and you come to a holt and jump off running up to the room Hannah has hear and then a few minutes later your dad will pull up and come looking for you then you can take it from there, ok"

"Ok, let's do it, but first im hungry"

"Right let go"

_In the drovers kiction_

"But mum"

"no buts charlotte, you are not going, but"

"What"

"That's all I got"

At that moment Alex comes down the stairs in to the kiction

"Morning all"

"What's so good about it?"

"What's wrong charlotte?"

"Nothing, nothing, has Hannah got home from camp yet?"

Right on cue Anna and Stevie walk into the kiction

:" someone says my name; don't come near me Alex or Aunty Claire"

"Dam it" Alex said

"Hannah what are you doing hear so early, dad hear to"

"No I fell asleep at stevies I slept there last night, but now I want some breakfast"

"Well Hannah you can make it yourself"

"Really, I also have those photos too"

"what would you like Han" Alex and Claire asked at the same time

This caused Stevie and Anna to laugh"

After breakfast and the ' welcome home ride' Anna left to go to Wigal

_At Wigal_

Anna was just arriving when she saw he dad with his arms wrapped around another woman: sally thought Anna, she got of the horse and stopped and just started, her dad was kissing sally tongs and all it was discussing. at that moment nick looked up and saw Hannah she just turned around real fast tears in her eyes and took off on the horse back to drovers the plan was working real well because nick was running after her yelling her name

"HANANNAH, STOP PLEASE"

She just kept going nick ran back to is car and speed off down the drive way on his way to drovers

once Anna arrived back at drovers everyone was in the yards near the house when Anna stopped got of the horse and ran into the house, and then nicks car pulled up everyone was wondering what was going on well everyone but Stevie, who looked really puzzled

"What happened nick" Claire asked

"She saw me with sally"

"Right" said Claire as nick when into the house he found Hannah on the bed crying. When she heard nick enter, she thought time to put the rest of the plan into action

"Han why did you run back there"

"why, why was I the last to know about this" Anna said starting to yell

Stevie could hear her nice Anna keep going she thought but felt a bit sorry for nick

"Han please, I didn't mean for you to find out this way"

"find out what I mean just because you are shoving your tong down a ladies thought doesn't mean anything dose it, what's it just a this why I was away, well"

"Han, I don't know who to tell you this"

"Tell me what dad"

"Han, this is not like the others"

"Who is she?"

"Her name is sally Clements, she is my physico and I am going to marry her because I live her very much"

"Excuse me did you just say marry, and love in the same sentence"

"Han this is not like you"

"No is not because I will no linger be the only girl in your life"

"Sorry but NEWS FLASH Hannah the world doesn't revolve around you"

"something else, as long as she is in your life I wont be, I hate you I hate I hate you"

and with that she ran down stairs and straight onto her horse she was going so fast that she didn't see charlotte coming the other way or the mass of tree branches she tried to jump it but something spooked the horse and she went flying, the last this she saw was charlotte, looking down at her and everyone else running towards her including the man she said that she hated her father nick Ryan.

Before everything went black


	12. Did you love him?

In Melbourne

Hannah couldn't believe how great her mum was. And she couldn't believe how she lived her whole life with out knowing her. he wondered what Anna was up to know, by any way she was there to see if she could find out why here mum and dad split up.

she was sitting in the cafe that her mother owned well part owned anyway, if was a quite day and she was sitting at one of the tables having some lunch when bryony came up to her.

"hay Anna, you've been pretty quite"

"Really"

"Yeah, anything wrong"

"Not really"

"Hannah, I can tell when something is wrong, so come on tell me"

"ok, bryony did you ever meet my dad"

This was not a question that she was expecting

"What do you mean Anna?"

" I mean like did you go to there wedding, were you there when I was born, stupid question you most likely were, I mean I have lived in the city and melerbourne my whole live, haven't I"

"Anna, what's with all the sudden questions about your dad?"

"well I have been thinking a lot like about what my dad was like, and with a customer this morning, the girls with her dad, I guess it just got me starting to question my own, dad"

"Why don't you ask your mum?"

"I guess if I do then she might not want to talk about it and I really want to know"

"talk to her Anna, you might be surprised"

"Thanks Bry"

"anytime Anna, and just remember ask her"

At that moment Tess walked up

"Ask me what"

"I think I will leave you to along" bryony said backing away. Tess sat down with Anna

"Ok Anna tell me what is going on"

"Ok mum do you ever think about my dad"

"What,"

"Do you still think about my dad?"

"Anna, of course I do he is your father and the love of my life"

"Then what went wrong"

"Well it was for starters your grandmother"

"Dad's mum"

"Yeah"

"What Happened?"

"Well you might not know this but before I left I was actually pregent and my hormones convened with the disapproving mother in law. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I know how to do, what I was best at, so I took you and left, I came hear to melerbourne"

"What happened to the baby?"

"I had a miscarriage, when I was nearly 6 months prevent"

"So what was it, a girl or a boy?"

"It was a little girl, Johanna Katie McLeod and she is burred on the family probity of drovers run"

"Did dad know that you were pregent?"

"Know he didn't and he didn't know that I went back for the funeral of his daughter"

"Do you still love him?"

"Anna I never stopped loving your father"

"What was his name?"

"Nick, Nichols Gary Ryan the love of my life"


	13. Maybe?

Hannah lay awake in bed that night. Unable to sleep, she kept thinking about what her mum had said early that day

_ Do you still love him?" _

_"Anna I never stopped loving your father" _

_"What was his name?" _

_"Nick, Nichols Gary Ryan the love of my life" _

Hannah sighed and looked over at the time, 11:45pm, she heard the TV still going she thought to her self that this id odd as tess would have been in bed a long time ago, but still she could have stayed up and fallen asleep, any way Hannah got up out of bed and walked into the lounge room, was her mum, sitting on the lounge watching her wedding video and crying at it Hannah stayed there watching it, her parents looked so happy, and what they were saying was coming out of their own hearts

_MINISTER: Therefore if anyone here knows any reason why Nick and Tess should not be lorfuly joined in marriage, speak now or forever be silent._

_Tess and Nick, before you make your vows, I _

_am bound to remind you that marriage is a full commitment, of a man to a woman and a woman to a man. I_

_ts made to the exclusion of all others and is entered in two as a bond for life._

_Nick and Tess nod._

_MINISTER: Nick._

_NICK: Tess Mcleod, I take you as my wife, I pledge my life, my body, my heart and soul from this moment forward. No drought, no famine, no sickness will break this bond_

_ until death, where we will be joined as one of the land._

_MINISTER: Tess._

_TESS: Nick Ryan, I take you as my husband......for you there is no rain.... for I am your shelter.... for you there is no pain....for I am your comfort..._

_.for you there is no cold for I am your warmth...._

_From this moment forward, though we are two bodies...._

_ we are one soul, one heart...._

_. This is my VOW. - Tess laughs in a happy state.Nick and Tess look _

_in each others eyes with happiness._

_Alex hands each of them a ring._

_NICK: With this ring Tess I bind myself to you -Nick slips the ring along her finger._

_TESS: With this ring Nick I bind myself to you -Tess slides the ring along his finger_

_Ohh..Its stuck, ha there we are -Tess giggles._

_MINISTER: Family and Friends with great pleasure I present_

_ Nick and Tess husband and wife!_

_NICK: I guess I can call you Wifie now! -laughing_

_Nick and Tess share a long passionate kiss, which brings a tear to the eye._

_The crowd stands and Claps._

Hannah makes a sound and Tess turns around,

"Hannah, what are you doing up" tess said while whipping the tears out of her eyes

"I couldn't, sleep, mum that was amazing" referring to what she just saw

"How much did you see?"

"From the vows, it was boastful; I didn't know you still watched it"

"Well I haven't watched it for years but I guess when you said that you wanted to know about your father it brought back some old feelings and memories"

"Do you have anything else?"

"I have the wedding album, you want to see"

"Sure"

Tess gets a photo alpem of the floor and opens it

Tess gets a photo albem of the floor and opens it and starts to flip through it.

**1.**

_**Mr. and Mrs. Nick Ryan**_

_**2 **_

**FINALY!!! **

**3. **

**Best man and Groom **

**4. **

**"Best Woman" and bridesmaid **

**5. **

** Charlotte and Aunty Tess**

**6. **

**Ridding off into the sunset**

"there were amazing mum, just like a fairytale you even rode off into the sunset"

"we did and it was a fairy tale, but Anna not al fairy tales have a happy ending"

"Maybe but this one could have a second chance at one couldn't it?"

Tess thought about it for awhile and thought to her self _ I hope this one can have a second chance_

"maybe Anna, maybe?"


	14. Im sorry too

anna opened her eyes slowly, it took her a few minutes to figuer out where she was: in hosiptial. She looked around the room and in the far corner she saw her father asleep in one of the chair's, then saw Stevie walk in

"Hey"

"hey, yourself you gave us quite a scare, espial you dad"

"How long has he been hear?"

"The whole time"

"How long is the whole time?"

"3 days"

"3 days Stevie I was mint to ring Hannah, yesterday"

"hey keep it down and its fine I rang her"

"you what"

"don't worry, nobody was home and I didn't leave a message, ok"

"Fine, ok, just don't do that again"

"I won't and you won't either"

Just then nick woke up

"I think I will leave you guys to it, Han nice to see you awake" Stevie said as she walked out of the door

"Hannah, I ..."

"no dad I need to go first, I just wanted to say that all that stuff I said the other day I didn't mean it, I was just hurt and shocked to see you with another woman to hear that you are going to marry her, I guess I just had a picture image of you getting back with my mum and when I saw you that image blew up, is there any slight chance that you will get back together with mum"

"Hannah, I am sorry that you had to find out about sally that way, and there is no chance that I will get back with your mum, I haven't seen or heard from her in years"

_Not if I any think to do with it you won't Anna thought_

"What Happened?"

"Han..."

"Tell me please"

" ok, well you were 1 or 2 I cant remember but one day your mother decided that she had finished with this life, she said I want to forget the past 6 years and you can keep Hannah, I want to pretend that knone of this ever happened"

"really she didn't want me" Anna said tears pulling, in her eyes for the show

"Hannah just because your mother didn't want you doesn't mean that she didn't love you, I know this as a fact and I bet a day doesn't go by when she doesn't think about you"

Nick young

"Dad, go home get some sleep"

"Hannah is you sure"

"yes, and dad next time you come in, bring sally with you"

"You want me to bring her"

"Yes, if she makes you happy and you are going to spend the rest of your lives together the I guess I should meet her"

"Thanks Han that really means a lot to me"

"I know and dad"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too Hannah"

A few hors later nick walks back in with sally

"dad hi"

"Hannah this is sally"

"Hi"

"Well final im meeting the famous Hannah"

"Famous dad"

"ill go talk to your doc to see when you can come home" he leaves the room fast which makes sally and Anna laugh

"So Hannah tells me how old are you"

"I'll be 12 in 3 months"

"wow"

"How old are you"

"27"

"16 years older than me"

"Right"

"So tell me sally do you want the 411"

"Whats the 411?"

"the info on other woman I mean yeah I would want to know if I was number 23 in a mans life too"

"Im number 23"

" yeah and just think that because you are marring my dad doesn't mean that you can treat me like shit, I do have my own option and I am not afraid to tell people what is happing to me and if do you don't I don't care I have loads of people who love me"

"Like who, all you have is your dad, your granddad and your uncial Alex"

"Wrong, I have my aunty, her loads of others who are good friend with MY FAMILY"

"Who's your aunty?"

"Claire McLeod"

"so you are some how related Claire McLeod"

"Yep"

Nick walks back into the room

"The doctor did that you could come home today but you need to rest"

"Sure drop I off at drovers and I can be taken good care of me"

Sally's phone goes off she walks out of the room

Sally walks back in a later while later

"Nick I have to go to melerbourne"

At hearing this Anna hoped that sally wouldn't run into Tess or Hannah or other wise the plan would be stuffed

"Ok then I sees you when I see you"

"ok bye have a save trip"

" yeah ill be back in a few day I love you" and gave nick a nice long kiss in front of Anna, Anna just rolled her eyes and sally walked out of the room with a smile on her face, waving her left finger showing off the engagement ring

"You ready Hannah"

"sure let me get dressed and dad"

"Yeah"

"I am sorry"

"so am I Han so am I"


	15. Your not?

After nick and Anna got home nick said that he had some work to do out in the far fields so as soon as he left Anna picked up the phone and rang Hannah in melerbourne

"Ring, ring, ring ring"

"Hello"

"Hi I was wonder if Anna was there"

"Sure, hold on"

_In melerbourene_

_"Anna, phone" _

_"who bryony" _

_  
"Someone who sounds like your twin"_

"_My twin? Very funny" _

_Hannah takes the phone_

"_Hello," _

"_Han it me anna" _

"_Oh hello Emma, yes camp was so much fun its good to hear from you" _

"_Hannah what are you talking... right still in the room" _

"_Yes, yes" _

_Bryony leaves the room _

"_Ok now I can talk mum is amazing, I can not believe I lived my whole life with out knowing her" _

"_Hannah we have a major problem" _

"_What" _

"_Dad's in love"_

"_What dad doesn't fall in love?" _

_"Well he series about this one" _

_"Are you sure Anna?"_

_"I am Anna dad is very series about this one" _

_"How can you be so sure?" _

_"Because they are getting married in two weeks" _

_"What" _

_" Hannah if there is any hope of getting mum and dad back together we have to do fast" _

_"Ok, mum is doing a catering party tonight so first thing tomorrow I will tell her" _

_"Ok and Hannah" _

_"Yeah" _

_"Hurry" _

_"Ok, I will and Anna is careful"_

**The next morning in Melbourne**

Hannah woke she know what she had to do, she got up and went into her mums bedroom. She was writing up something

"Morning darling"

"Morning mum"

"I just have to finish this menu for a party next week THAT BRYONY AND SYMONE FORGOT TO DO"

" we heard that tess" bryony yelled back from the kichten were she and simon we making breakfast ( they all shared a house) so after I do that why don't you and I go shopping and spend the rest of the afternoon getting lost in melerbourne"

"I can't mum sorry, im going out of town today"

"And were May I ask are you going"

Hannah pulled the bed sheets over her head

"ANNA, ANNA" Simon and bryony came running in as there might have been something wrong

"that's were I have to go I have to go see Anna"

"and were might that be"

"On Wigal, Gungellan south Australia with her father nick Ryan"

Hannah's head came back up

"You're not Anna"

"that would be correct, Anna and I met at the camp and switched lives I hope your not mad because I dreampted my whole life of meeting you and someday I want you to love me as Hannah not as Anna"

Simon and bryony were looking amazed that this little girl could trick so many people into believing she was someone else

"Darling I have loved you your whole life"

Tess hugged Hannah

"So I guess you have to switch us back now, no offence mum but this really sucks I mean his and hers kids"

"I agree this total sucks"

"then I say we fly to Gungellan go see dad and Anna and sought this who thing out"

"And I say your right, you not to worry darling your not to worry"


	16. It can't be

"I CAN'T DO THIS" exclaimed tess

"I haven't seen or heard from nick Ryan in over 11 years, and now im flying across the border to see him, im not ready for this, if he didn't make me so mad I would be still married to him, we came up with this arrangement to we wouldn't have to see each other ever again, what if he doesn't recognize me"

Simon was about to answer but Tess butted in

"no don't answer that either, so Hannah said her was still cute and sexy as ever, and he had the ability top make my heart skip a beat when he was talking to me or close to me, if you can image that"

Hannah came into the room

"All set"

"Me to"

"Mum your bag is empty"

"Right, did you speck to your father"

"I just go off the phone with him actually he said that he is thrilled to see you again"

" Thrilled like he is dreading it or thrilled that he is looking" '

"Thrilled looking forward to it"

"He said that he will meet us at the Gungellan pub at 1 pm tomorrow"

"My that is fast, so why don't you go get the tickets from simbryony while I finish up hear"

"Ok"

Simon flowed Hannah out and wisped "liar liar, pants on fire"

"Quite" Hannah said in a wisped

"Um Simon I have a rather stupid request to make...."

"You would like me to come on the trip and make it a bit less stress full for you"

"would you and you don't even have to come as a house mate, just as a friend"

" tess id be honored and may I say as a friend if I were seeing my ex after 11 years and I had your body I would were this" Simon got out a rather short skirt with a low cut top

The taxi had just pulled up in front of the house and bryony had come to see them off

"Wish me luck"

"Good luck tess"

Hannah came down the stairs and straight in to bryony's arms

"Bye bryony"

"Bye Hannah"

"Your coming to drovers for Christmas"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Bye"

"Say hello to your sister for me"

"I will"

A few houses later the plane had stopped and Tess Simon and Hannah had got a rental car and were headed into Gungellan.

**Meanwhile at the pub**

" ok be nice, he is everything you wanted for your daughter plus thounds more" sally told her parents"

"then you know we will be nice" her father said

Just then he came round the corner with Anna and Stevie in tow

"He hear with the whole motley crow"

"Darling, mum dad you finally met this is my fiancée and the love of my life nick Ryan"

"Hi,"

"And this is nicks daughter Hannah, she arranged this whole thing, and this is Stevie Hannah s close friend of the family"

After a while they all came were walking towards the stairs

"well if the pub can have the reception I think it would be great not to big but not to small" said sally

"So why don't we freshen up and meet for lunch"

"nick no that were alone why don't we check out the honeymoon room"

"Sure"

"but let me go to the bathroom first" as sally rushed ff to the bathroom

nick was waiting around the door that leads up to the rooms when sally came out she was whispering something is nick ear when nick sudden saw tess walking in the doors of the pub, and then sally had pushed the doors closed.

Nick couldn't believe his eyes it was her, the love of his live, his ex wife, she was back

_ **TERESA CHARLOTTE SILVERMAN MCLEOD RYAN WAS BACK**_


End file.
